


Squirm

by OnoNoKomachi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnoNoKomachi/pseuds/OnoNoKomachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley likes playing with his new 'toy'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squirm

Squirm

            Crowley may have been bound as far as the Winchester’s were concerned, but he had a few tricks. His latest ‘toy’, Kevin, was proving to be quite entertaining. He liked to dangle tidbits of information, mostly about his mother, and watch him go to pieces. Crowley thought there was a possibility she was alive, but he couldn’t _tell him_ that.

            What he liked most were the nights Kevin would go to bed. He would then make a copy of himself, and slip into his room. Most nights, he would be in a pair of boxers, or pants. He liked it when his cock was hard, the tent pronounced, as if he were asking for it.. He liked to stroke it, until Kevin would lift his hips in response. It never took Crowley more than 5 minutes to get him off. Kevin would wake up the next morning none the wiser.

            Yes, Crowley enjoyed his new ‘toy’ very much

**Author's Note:**

> I had a different plot in mind, but when I went to type it, it fell apart. I would like to make this in a series of stand alone shots. Any suggestions/prompts are welcome.


End file.
